A New Face In Town
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: Doc has a feeling that something is about to happen to the tiny town of Radiator Springs. He's hoping for the restoration of the town. Hoping for someone to come along who's eager to return it to what it was in its heyday. Attorney, Sally Carrera decides to leave her life in the fast lane. Ever wonder how Sally got to RS? here's my version. Pre-first movie. Oneshot.


**Hey there! New oneshot I came up with. Always wondered about this, finally took the time to write it. Enjoy!**

A New Face In Town

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Radiator Springs. Kind of hot, but a glass of Flo's ice cold, special recipe lemonade helped that.

Doc Hudson sighed uneasily. He had a feeling that something was about to happen. And he hated that feeling. The first time he'd gotten it, everyone had come down with food poisoning that night.

The second time it had happened, There was a grass-fire which ended up charring the side of Ramone's shop.

The third time- Well, you get the picture. Whenever old Doc got this feeling in his bones, something was about to happen.

He looked up from his newspaper and viewed the site of the town in front of him.

There stood at the very end of main street, Mater working on something or other in his junkyard. Or on his rusty old tow-truck.

Next were Sarge and Fillmore, arguing over music selections again.

Past them was Lizzie's shop, where she was asleep in a creaking, wooden rocking chair on the porch, a slow country song playing on the radio.

Red was next, watering the flowers outside of his fire station and beside the statue of Stanley.

Luigi and Guido, the tire shop owners, were talking in fast italian about recent shipments to the tiny store.

Ramone was somewhere inside his body art shop, while his wife Flo stood in the doorway of the cafe, looking out at the road. She was waiting for a cloud of dust to go flying up, indicating an oncoming vehicle. Maybe the owners of that vehicle would buy something in the old, forgotten town. That was everyone's hope.

Ever since Big Al had left fourteen years ago, nothing very exciting had happened in the town. A few lost tourists were the only people to stumble across the town, but none of them bought anything and none of them stayed.

The townsfolk had enjoyed the peaceful life at first, and they claimed that they still did, but Doc knew that some of them were secretly considering packing up and moving out.

Doc looked back out at Main Street. Old decrepit buildings. There was the old Fender Works shop. That had been run by a young couple about twenty years ago. They'd packed up and left when business got too slow.

There beside the Fender Works was the old Cozy Cone motel. That place hadn't been opened in years. The office was dusty and cobwebbed. The upholstery in all the rooms had been eaten by mice and had nests built in by different little animals. Doc remembered the woman who used to work there. Her name was Irene. She loved the old town and was set upon restoring it to what it was in its heyday years. She was also kind to everyone. And she had that certain fire that a young person has. Some young person who was just on fire about getting the town restored. Doc decided that that was what they needed. Another Irene.

Someone young and energetic with a passion for restoring the town.

But who was he kidding? There hadn't been a new face in town since... Well, there hadn't been a new face in town.

But maybe that was all about to change.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but I just don't have time for any more cases this week." Twenty-two year old attorney, Sally Carrera said over the phone to her office secretary. "I'm already completely booked this week _and _next- Well, I don't care that they were loitering, I have more important cases to deal with and- hang- hang on. I'm getting another call."

Sally hung up the phone and collapsed in her desk chair. At this point in her life, she had it all. She'd completed law school and had her degree. Diplomas hung on the wall of her spacious attorneys office. Her picture and office number was on billboards across LA. She was nearly a millionaire. She lived in a gorgeous beach-front house. Everywhere she went, men looked at her longingly or flirted with her. She usually flirted back, but she was just humoring them. Leading them on.

But she wasn't happy. She was busy and overworked. And there comes a time, at least once, in every girl's life when... She wants a serious relationship. And Sally had that longing. Someone to cuddle up next to at night. Someone to hold her hand. Bring her flowers. Someone to have children with. Sally loved children. She wanted some of her own.

Time was ticking.

Sally had dated lots of guys. A few had turned out to be jerks. The rest had only been playing her. Most of them were in her high school years. All they'd wanted was to have someone to show off and then they'd break her heart.

And some select few only wanted her for a while, then they'd pressure her to have sex with them. When she'd refused, they'd dropped her like a box of rocks.

Sally wanted someone who was serious about a relationship. And not only interested in her for her looks or for using her.

Sally had a secret crush on a celebrity. She'd never admit to it though. But... He was sooooo hot! It was impossible _not_ to crush on him. His name was Lightn-

Just then, her office door burst open and her boss appeared.

"Sally, You're fired."

"What?" Sally asked, looking up from a file of papers.

"You're fired." He repeated.

Sally attempted to control her emotions. "May I ask why, Sir?"

He stomped his foot. "You failed to turn in your monthly reports, you've been turning down cases, or so I hear, and I've been informed that you're having a love affair with a client. Strictly unacceptable."

Sally could take being yelled at by her boss. It happened a lot. But being falsely accused? Uh-uh. Not happening. She stood up so fast that her hand hit the side if the desk and an empty base fell and shattered. "I am _not_ in a love affair of any type! And I _did_ turn in-"

"I don't want excuses. You've been dismissed." Her boss said. "Good day, Miss Carrera." He turned on his heel and left, slamming the door.

Sally stamped her foot. The nerve! Well, fine. She didn't want to stay here anyway.

Sally cleaned her office and then drove home. Looking around her house, she made a decision. Time to get outta here.

Sally hastily packed her belongings and contacted the real estate agent. She left her house the day after, never looking back or regretting the decision.

* * *

Sally drove and drove and drove. She had no idea of where she was going. She just let the road lead her where it would. Soon enough, she found herself turning onto historic route sixty-six.

She'd always wanted to travel along it. Her parents had once told her of their honeymoon spot, a booming town called Radiator Springs. However, when they went to find it on a map, it was gone. Sally had always wondered about it. They'd only remembered that it was on route sixty-six. Somewhere in Arizona. Sally crossed the Arizona state line late that afternoon. now just to travel to the road brought her to the town.

Sally continued driving late into the night. Her eyelids were getting heavy, but she was determined to stay awake. There was no hotel around for miles, and she didn't exactly want all kinds of bugs and little desert animals to come crawling into her car while she was asleep.

Sally continued driving, when suddenly a coyote darted across the road. Sally swerved to avoid it, but her car went out of control. The air bag deployed, and the last thing Sally remembered was her head slamming back against the headrest. Then it all went black.

* * *

"I think she's done comin' to!"

"Mater, shhh. We don't want to scare her."

Sally's head throbbed and all was black. She tried to slowly open her eyes upon hearing voices, but the brightness of wherever she was blinded her.

Finally the throbbing sensation ceased and she opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Okay... Where was she? Was she in a hospital? Her vision focused on two men standing in the doorway. One appeared to be a doctor. He was tall, had a stethoscope around his neck, and he appeared in his mid-forties/fifties.

The other man had a very boyish look about him. Bright shining eyes, messy hair, and he wore overalls with grease stains.

The doctor approached her. "How are you feeling? You've been unconscious for three days."

Sally swallowed and tried to answer. "My head hurts a little."

"That's reasonable. You've had a mild concussion." The doctor replied.

Sally's eyes widened.

"But, other than that, you seem to be doing fine and you can actually go ahead and leave here if you want." He continued. "I've talked to the townsfolk, and if you're planning in staying, we have a place set up for you."

Sally looked at him suspiciously. Why was he so eager for her to stay? "Excuse me, Sir-"

"Call me Doc."

Sally nodded. "Okay, Doc. Where exactly am I?"

The man with the overalls stepped forward. "Well shoot, your in Radiator Springs, the cutest little town in Carburetor County."

Sally smiled. "Great! That's just great!"

(A/N: Lol. Quoting.)

"Well if you think that's great, you should see the rest of the town." Mater continued, his face lighting up like a child who's just received a present.

"You know what?" Sally said with a smile as big as Mater's. "I'd love to see the rest of the town."

* * *

The rest of the day, Mater and Sally toured the town and Mater introduced her to the other townsfolk. Flo, a very kind lady who ran the town's cafe, offered her a place to stay and a job if she wanted.

Of course Sally did.

But more than that, Sally wanted to see this town restored. But... That was too big a job. It would take years to restore this place. Oh, but just to have seen it the way her parents had. Neon lights, jazz and other music, people dancing in the streets... It was amazing just to imagine it. But... It would take forever. Maybe it couldn't hurt to try though. They'd just have to take baby steps.

Two weeks later, Sally chose a building and began restoring it. The old Cozy Cone motel. For some reason, the place just appealed to her. She loved the colors, and it wasn't too big a job to undertake on her own with a little help from Mater.

Finally, it was finished. It had taken five months, but the place was fixed. The neon lights worked, it was painted, all the furniture was replaced of repaired, and the office practically sparkled.

Now all Sally had to do was start motivating everyone else to fix their places up. It would be hard, but they had to try.

Doc smiled, watching Sally go from person to person trying to talk them into letting her help them restore their businesses. She was like Irene.

Sally was a new face in town after all these years, and things were beginning to look up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please leave a review!**

**Mere**


End file.
